Welcome to my life
by Lady Katherine Howard
Summary: After Love Fades, Mine Has, Tatiana doesn't die and Rose doesn't go to jail. Lissa runs Rose and Adrian out of Court. Adrian and Rose get married and have kids but Adrian dies two years later. Rose goes back to Court. Dimitri tries to get her back but Rose is hesitant to commit to a relationship. R&R Ten chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its Rozalie Hathaway Belikova! You know you love me. Anyway, I got this story idea from RozaRoseBelikov, so thanks to her!**

**Anyway, I wanted to try out this story and see if it turns out okay.**

**Chapter One**

_I've given up on you. Love Fades, Mine Has._

Fuck him too.

I wiped the tear that was slowly travelling down my cheek and stormed into my room. I snatched the picture of me and Dimitri kissing and ripped it in half, then into quarters, and kept ripping it until it was in tiny pieces. I stared at what remained of the picture, then burst into tears.

Reality really does love to bitch slap you in the face.

I wiped the tears away with a towel, then made a vow: I wouldn't let Dimitri Belikov ruin my life. No, I wouldn't be like Bella Swan when Edward left her. No, I would not mourn for months. I would live and move on. I wasn't going to let a school girl crush destroy me.

_But it wasn't a petty school girl crush._

I slapped that thought away. I would get over Dimitri. He wasn't the whole world. I would move on with Adrian.

Speak of the devil.

Adrian- damn me for giving him my room keys- unlocked the door and peeked his head around the door. "Little Dhampir, what's wrong?"

The tears started to flow again. I felt guilty about chasing after Dimitri while I was with him. "I'm so sorry, Adrian," I wailed. Adrian sauntered over to my bed and took me into his arms and lap. "I-it was so awful! H-he said Love fades, mine has and I'm so sorry!" Adrian tensed. Then he started to whisper comforting words to me.

"I'm sorry for chasing after him while I'm with you." I sobbed. Adrian patted my back soothingly.

"I'm not mad at you. Actually, I should have given you time to grieve before asking to date you." Adrian said. He scowled. "That fucking bastard." Adrian said angrily.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

Adrian's scowled deepened. "She's 'comforting' Dimitri. I wouldn't be surprised if she is coming here to fuss at you." He glanced at me apologetically. I felt pain and betrayal. And here I thought that Lissa Dragomir was my best friend. I suppose not.

Suddenly, I felt anger from Lissa's side of the bond, and I dived into her mind.

Dimitri's face appeared, and I suppose that they were in his room. Seeing his eyes broke my heart, and I reminded myself that I was supposed to get over him.

"She is such a _bitch,_" Lissa was saying angrily, pacing in his room. "Why can't she just stop being a damn stalker and leave you the _fuck _alone?"

How nice, she was talking about me.

Dimitri didn't say anything.

I was pushed out of Lissa's mind with a _go away Rose!_

Adrian stared at me.

The tears started to come again. I wasn't one for crying, but it looks like I am for tonight.

"She hates me, _Dimitri hates me!_" I sobbed.

Welcome to the world of Rosemarie Elaine Hathaway. Whoopti fucking doo.

**So what do you guys think? The chapter is short, but I wanted to stop here. **

**C'mon, you know you want to review. Nothings stopping you.**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry for not updating for such a long time :(! But I hope that this chapter makes it up! Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed. I'm happy that you liked the first chapter so far. I should be able to update more since I'm done with my other story.**

**Chapter Two**

I avoided Lissa and Dimitri for the rest of the day; which wasn't easy since they were looking for me. Luckily, I had the bond to warn me whenever they were near. I hated hiding from them, especially Lissa, but I wasn't in the mood for one of Lissa's rages. Christian was avoiding her too, which was surprising seeing that he was her boyfriend and all.

"Well if it isn't the great and powerful Rose Hathaway. I should fall to the floor in awe and kiss her feet, but I'd rather not."

I looked up from reading my book- I know, it shocks me too- to see Christian with one of his sarcastic smirks, but when I looked at him more closely, he was paler than what was healthy for Moroi. It was clear that he hadn't shaved for a few days and he had purple bags under his brilliant blue eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. Shock kindled in his eyes but he quickly covered it up. "Nothing. What's wrong with _you_?" he asked.

I scowled, ignoring his question. "Bullshit, Ozera. What's killing you?"

Christian sat down and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "It's Lissa. Apparently, she is now the official _Princess _Vasilisa Dragomir, spoilt rotten royal. She's always talking about Belikov, worrying about him all of the time. It's pissing me off." He said angrily. Resentment and anger filled his voice when he said Dimitri's name.

Lissa _did _become pretty spoilt and acted like a normal royal around everybody except for Dimitri. I was considering becoming Tasha's guardian, but that would mean being a pussy for running away from Lissa.

But, back to Lissa becoming spoilt; she hung out with Tatiana more and saw things Tatiana's way. She thought that all royals were above other Moroi and dhampirs and acted that way, too. She only acted like her normal self around Dimitri but was barely like that around Christian. She was even doing drugs again and once I found her smoking weed with Jesse Zeklos and Abby Badica.

"Ah. So you're avoiding her too?" I asked. Christian nodded and leaned his head back against the couch, sighing.

"Yes. She's pretty ticked at me for telling her off earlier."

It was all I could do for my mouth not to fall open. Christian rarely got mad but when he was, he acted cool and aloof. He was more patient with Lissa.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She canceled our date to the Ivashkovs country club to spend more time with _Belikov._" He sneered, obviously jealous. "She's always doing that now. I barely get in any time with her."

Obviously, he was meaning not having sex with her. Only one pro came out of that and that was not getting sucked into her head all of the time when they did it.

I felt something from the bond and was tugged in to Lissa's head. She was coming near us with Dimitri, and she felt smug, knowing that she's got me now. I left her head to see Christian looking at me with worry.

"Did you say that you were avoiding Lissa?" I asked Christian.

Comprehension dawned on his face. "She's coming, isn't she?" he asked. I nodded, and he started to back away, looking reluctant. Christian didn't like avoiding people; he just liked facing people head on. He especially didn't like avoiding Lissa and I was the same.

"Wait," I said when Christian turned his back. "Jill, Mia, and Adrian are meeting up with me. Would you like to go with me? It's better than being alone." To others, it would seem like a date but Christian and I were just friends, nothing more Christian considered this and I mentally urged him to hurry up. Lissa was getting closer.

Finally, Christian shrugged. "Why not?" `

…

Jill looked embarrassed to be around former popular students, especially Adrian. Christian sat down, and greeted Jill with a happy grin, showing his fangs.

"Have you been practicing?" he asked. Jill nodded eagerly. Adrian and Mia exchanged amused looks. Jill had finally stopped crushing on Adrian and now liked Christian. She would do anything for him.

"So what's up with you and Lissa? You're usually everywhere together." Mia whispered in my ear as Christian and Jill caught up while Adrian left to buy a Tom Collins.

I sighed. "Lissa's pissed at me because…" I trailed off, not wanting to say anything. Mia immediately understood what I meant.

Later on, Mia decided to go home and Christian went to the private gym with Jill to practice defensive moves. Adrian went with them just for amusement. I went back to my apartment and instantly regretted not checking the bond when I saw who was sitting on my bed.

Lissa.

**REVIEW! Sorry it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! :)**

**Chapter Three**

"I knew you were going to pull a bitch move like that and bother him," Lissa screamed, narrowing her eyes. I could feel darkness on her side of the bond. I tried to take it away but Lissa mentally kicked me out, screaming "NO! Leave it there!"

"Do you even know how he feels?" Lissa screamed again, "How much he's been through? Don't you get it? _He doesn't love you. _He just wants to move on from a selfish bitch from you! But _no, _you just have to bother him!"

My eyes welled up with tears. Christian was right; Lissa had become a spoilt rotten princess. A true Dragomir.

"And _now _you've done it! Hurting him again!" Lissa cried, eyeing me in disgust. "Dang, your like a common blood whore: annoying and slutty."

Something inside of me snapped. After everything in my life, everything I had to give up for _her, _she couldn't even sympathize with my pain. Without realizing it, I stormed over to her and slapped the shit out of her. Shock floated from the bond to me but I didn't care, this physical pain that she was feeling didn't even come close to the emotional pain that I am feeling.

"How _dare _you call me whore, you self-centered, spoilt bitch! I gave up _everything _in my life for _you._" Her jade-green eyes were filled with pain and fear, along with remorse. "And you can't even repay me for it? If you were really my best friend, you would have taken my side, not _his_!" With those last words, I threw her harshly to the floor. "But you aren't my best friend, your just the spoilt Dragomir princess."

With that, I left. I went to Adrian's room, sobbing. I was broken, upset, and confused. Halfway there, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

Dimitri Belikov.

I had been running so fast that I knocked him over with me on top of him. I wiped my face and looked up; ready to apologize when I saw his face. He was staring at me and his gorgeous brown eyes widened with worry when he saw my face.

I pushed away from him quickly and got up, avoiding his eyes. The adrenaline faded away and the early pain came back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Yep, the anger came back. I turned back to him, glaring. He looked confused at my angry look. He should understand why I was feeling so upset.

"Take a guess, jackass," I spat. His eyes widened again at my language. He opened his mouth to say something when I started to run to Adrian's again. When I looked back, his eyes were filled with sorrow, remorse, regret, and something else that I didn't recognize.

When I got to Adrian's, Christian opened the door. He understood immediately. Adrian came up and hugged me, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears.

…

"I want to resign from Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Guardian Croft."

Hans's mouth dropped open in shock. Though Hans and I had gotten off on a bad start, he had come to admire my straightforwardness.

"B-but you can't! Your one of the best guardians around here!" Hans stuttered.

I gave him a sad smile. Hans protested more but eventually let me go.

…

"I'm going to miss you, Rosie." Christian said, watching me pack my last bag into Adrian's new SUV. Tatiana and Daniella had protested Adrian leaving but he managed to convince them that he needed to go off on his own.

"Can't you come with us, Pyro?" Even though this parting was sad, we still called each other nicknames.

Christian gave me a sad smile. "As much as I hate to say it, Lissa needs somebody to care for her."

His devotion to her was greater than mine. I found myself admiring it.

Adrian announced that we were ready to go. Me and Christian exchanged one last hug, then I got into the car.

"Wait!"

It was Dimitri. I looked behind me to see Dimitri running toward us, his face desperate. My heart gave a painful squeeze as I memorized him. The handsome features. The shoulder length hair that was soft to the touch. The lean, graceful body. I turned away and got into the car. I looked in the rearview mirror as Adrian started to drive away. Dimitri had reached Christian, falling to the ground, his face filled with despair. I wanted to make Adrian stop, I wanted to get out of the car and I wanted to hear Dimitri say that he loved me.

_Stop living in the past, Rose. Dimitri is your past. Adrian is your future._

**How was it? Please review! Reviews make me more motivated! I've gotten a lot of views but not a lot of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you are worried that Rose will end up with Adrian in the end. THIS IS A ROSExDIMITRI STORY. This chapter will be Rose/Adrian for awhile.**

**Chapter four**

_THREE YEARS LATER_

The past two years had been great. Me and Adrian had gotten married and we have our three year old, Emily Rosaline Hathaway. One year ago, though, things had gone to the toilet. Adrian had gone out with his two guardians, Felicity and Lukas to meet Tatiana. There had been a Strigoi attack and both of them had died. Lissa had become queen, thanks to Christian bringing Lissa's letters. That was all of the contact that I allowed between me and Lissa.

Speaking of Lissa's letters. I stared at the latest one in my hand.

_Rose,_

_I know that you're still mad at me and I understand that but please come back. Court isn't the same without you and it hasn't been for three years. Please come back. I miss you. I know that you and Emily are still grieving for Adrian but please come back. I need you. Christian needs you. _Dimitri _needs you._

_As I told you in my past letters, he's not himself. There's a hollow look in his eyes and when he thinks he is alone, he holds out a picture of you and cries. He won't talk to me and it's obvious that he is lonely. Dimitri hadn't been with anybody since you've left and he doesn't have any friends. Dimitri misses you badly. When you left, he took the sheets off your bed and took it to his room. I guess he is just trying to keep you with him. I don't know what he said to you but he regrets it and when Christian talks about you, his face lights up. He loves you, Rose._

_Christian and Eddie told me about Emily and if you do come back, I look forward to meeting her. _

_Please come back._

_Your friend (I hope), Lissa Dragomir._

I looked at Emily, who slept peacefully on my lap with Adrian's oversized shirt on.

Emily looked like me, with long, silky, and wavy hair. She had most of my features except that she had Adrian's cupid bow lips and jade green eyes with flecks of gold in them.

Lissa is right, I thought, looking at the diamond ring on my finger that Adrian had gave me, it's time to go back to Court.

….

"Thank you, Xavier, but I can do this myself, but can you get Emily's bags? They're on the porch." Xavier is the twenty year old boy next door that is always trying to ask me out ever since Adrian died. He's cute, with big brown eyes and floppy red hair but I wasn't looking for players. And Xavier is, unfortunately, a player.

Xavier's lips turned down at the corners but he obliged anyway. He gave me a flirtatious look, though. It was obvious that he wasn't giving up on me. If matters were different, I would have told his girlfriend Ivory.

"Mommy," Emily said, tugging at my shirt. "Why are we going away?" Despite her age, Emily is very smart.

"Because we're going to live near Uncle Christian and Eddie, and you've been wanting to meet Christian's wife, Lissa" Emily's lips pulled into big smile and she cheered. Christian and Eddie were very close to Emily.

Christian had forgiven Lissa and they had three kids, Ashlyn, Lukas, and Lily-Rose Dragomir. Though his love for Lissa was obvious, there was a cold look in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Though he forgave her, he hadn't forgotten what she did. I still checked over Lissa through the bond and she was doing fine. She seemed to handle having three kids and being queen pretty easily.

When the moving van was loaded, Emily and I got into the car. Emily, like me, loved to sleep and I could hear soft snores coming from the back seat. Another thing that she had gotten from Adrian (I refuse to admit the fact that I snore, something that Adrian had laughingly teased me about.)

…

Things had immediately become uncomfortable once Emily and I arrived in Court. Moroi and Dhampirs stared at us. Adrian and I's escapade hadn't been a secret and apparently, they blamed me for Adrian and Tatiana's death. I forced the thought out of my head and thought of other things. I became nervous when I thought of Dimitri. Would he blame me for leaving him without saying goodbye? Or even leaving him in the first place.

_It's not like saying goodbye would've mattered. He's the one that told you that his love has faded._

"ROSE!"

The voice was achingly familiar and I turned around to see Lissa running towards me, tears streaming down her face. She crashed into me, sobbing and hugging me, burying her face into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she cried once she looked back at me. "I acted like a bitch, but I _hope_ you can forgive me," Her jade green eyes burned with hope for me forgiving her. I found myself caving.

"I forgive you, Liss, just don't do it again." Lissa smiled and nodded. Then she looked at my side.

"Omigosh, is that Emily? She is _so _cute!" Lissa squealed. Emily beamed, basking in the queens' attention.

I smiled. It's good to be back.

…

"Oh, and I have a surprise waiting for you in the living room," Lissa said as we walked into her manor. Emily looked impressed and set off to explore with Lissa and I's permission.

"So where are your kids?" I asked.

"Mia's babysitting the kids." Lissa said. Then she stopped at the wooden door to the living room. "Here you are! I have to go get the kids. See you later!" With that, she walked away.

With a sense of dread, I opened the door and I contemplated hauling ass with Emily, because sitting on the couch with his head in his hands was Dimitri Belikov.

**Review for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

Dimitri looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. His face lit up at the sight of me and he looked like a starving man with a large amount of food all to himself. "Roza," he cried, beaming.

Dimitri has defiantly changed. He had purple bags under his eyes; his skin was pale and his cheeks hollow. He's even gotten skinnier.

And he's still wearing that goddamn duster of his.

He stumbled over to me, a change to the graceful walk he used to have, and hugged me. He buried his face into my neck, inhaling. "You've been gone for so long," he breathed.

Gently, I pushed him away. He looked confused. I sighed. "This is a change. What happened to you being a complete asshole?" I asked sarcastically. Dimitri's face fell, looking hurt.

Then he fell to his knees.

"I lied Roza," He wept, his shoulders shaking. I never meant what I said in the church, ever! I felt so guilty for what I've done to you and I was unworthy of your love-still am but I want to _be _with you again. I was walking to your room to apologize and-and…" tears fell down his cheeks.

Me? I was completely shocked. Even in the cabin, he hadn't shown his feelings completely, holding back.

I sighed. Three years ago, before the church, I would have killed to hear him say that he wanted to be with me but now… I'm still mourning over Adrian. I've fallen fully in love with Adrian, thought it had been different. I blamed myself for his and Tatiana's death.

"Dimitri," I said gently. "I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone, especially you. I've lost my trust in you and I don't know if you can earn it back…"

Dimitri looked heartbroken. "Please, Roza," he begged.

I sighed. "I can't be in a relationship now," Dimitri's face fell. "But we can be friends." I said reluctantly.

All of the sadness had gone off his face, replaced with determination. "I'll be friends with you," he allowed. "But I will try to get you back."

I sighed.

"Mommy? I'm back. This house is _boring._" Dimitri's mouth dropped open and I looked back to see Emily staring at me innocently. I looked back at Dimitri to see him gazing at Emily thoughtfully. The gears were turning in his head and his eyes widened when he saw Emily's resemblance to Adrian and me. "Is this your daughter?" he asked, never looking away at Emily, who stared at him.

"Yes," I said nervously. Dimitri took my right hand and stared accusingly at the diamond ring on my finger. "You've married Ivashkov." He said slowly. I nodded and his eyes narrowed. "And had _her _with him." He was jealous.

"Yes," I said coldly. "And her name is Emily."

Dimitri let go of my hand. "I see." He said softly, staring at Emily in disbelief.

"I see." He said again.

He took my left hand, his dark gaze flickering to me, kissing my knuckles softly. A warm blush settled over my cheeks. _Stop it, Rose, _I told myself firmly. _You've gotten over him. You've moved on. He hurt you before._

"Why are you kissing my mommy's hand?" Emily asked Dimitri.

"Because you're mommy is a very beautiful woman." Dimitri responded, his eyes never leaving mine. I fought the urge to groan in irritation. His mission to get me back had started and he had the nerve to start it in front of my daughter. Emily was irritated, too, apparently.

"Look, kiss my mommy's hand some other time, but she has to take me home so I can sleep." Emily said, scowling at Dimitri. Dimitri chuckled in amusement and dropped my hand. All of the amusement faded out of his face and he looked mournful again.

"Goodbye, Roza." He said sadly as Emily and I walked out of the door. My heart tugged painfully. No wonder he was so happy to see me, aside from apparently being in love with me. He was just really lonely.

….

While Emily took her nap, Lissa and I caught up in the kitchen.

"….so Michelina kept flirting with Bennett Dashkov until he slapped the shit out of her." Lissa said, giggling. She was telling me the latest news of Michelina Hawthorne, one of the non-royals that had went to school with us. Though Michelina probably deserved it, Bennett didn't have to slap her.

"Did his guardians do anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has three months of community service."

Lissa found a new topic to talk about. "So Eddie asked Mia out to dinner yesterday," Lissa frowned. "She still hadn't told me how it had gone, though." I grinned. Before I had left Court, Eddie and Mia had been making goo-goo eyes at each other. I'm surprised that Eddie hadn't grown some balls years ago and asked her out.

"So how are you and Dimitri doing?" Lissa asked. I shrugged. "We're friends now," I said, shrugging. Lissa decided not push the subject and talked about Lily-Rose refusing to be potty trained and Christian's strange obsession with soup.

….

"MOM! WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY!" Emily yelled. I sighed. Emily had gotten my big appetite, unfortunately and demanded free breakfast every day. Honestly, if she was eighteen years old, I would be charging a bitch.

"I'm coming, honey," I said, stretching. Thankfully, my cooking had gotten better. Emily had bitched at me about how burnt her bacon was until I reluctantly opened a cookbook.

I was putting some pants on when I heard Emily scream.

"MOMMY! IT'S THAT DUDE THAT KISSED YOUR HAND!" I flew down the stairs to see Emily standing in front of Dimitri, who was outside my apartment with biscuits in his hands.

Dimitri gave me a sheepish look as Emily glared at him accusingly. "That food better be for me, Guy-that-kissed-moms-hand-without-asking-me. Emily said angrily, smelling chicken and bread.

I have to say, she gets it from me.

….

Emily started to interview Dimitri after we finished breakfast.

"Do you like cupcakes?" Emily asked. This happened when Christian and Eddie met Emily. If you liked cupcakes, you had to buy them so she could have them.

Dimitri blinked. "Yes, but I like black bread better." He said honestly.

Emily wrinkled her nose. "What is it?"

"It's delicious. It's flavor can't be described in words. I'll have to give you a piece next time I make it."

"Two pieces!" Emily said, and then went on. "Do you like cats?" Emily had an odd obsession with cats and had cat posters (including Hello Kitty and Choco cat) hanging up in her room.

"Yes."

Then it was time for Emily's final question since she only asked five.

"Do you love my mommy?"

Dimitri looked at me when he answered. "Yes, I love your mommy very much." He said. Emily seemed pleased with his answer.

"Then I give you permission to kiss my mom on the cheek." Emily said happily. Dimitri turned to me, triumph in his eyes. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips softly to my cheek. I glared at him angrily.

"I don't think mommy likes you very much." Emily said. "She gets very mean once a month." Dimitri chuckled when I glared at her. "Maybe you should feed her again, that usually makes her feel better."

….

"Okay, Belikov." I said when Emily went to bed. "Time to go home now. Go on. Scram."

Dimitri gave me a smirk. Then he leaned in, but his intention was to kiss my mouth this time. I leaned back. "Dimitri, we've talked about this." Dimitri sighed and gave me a defiant look, kissing my forehead. "Good night, Roza." He said as he walked out the door.

...

Later on that night, I thought about today. It had been nice seeing Lissa but the highlight of my day was seeing Dimitri, as much as I didn't like to admit it. I shouldn't have told him that we could be friends. It would make everything much harder. It made moving on from him much harder, too. Even though it had been three years, I still loved Dimitri and I don't think I could ever stop. He's my soul mate, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

I stared into the darkness. I still missed the days at the Academy, the days before he was turned. When it hadn't been so complicated…

Before I realized it, tears were running down my face. If only Adrian was here, and if only I hadn't come back to Court.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Dimitri.

**Did you like it? And Emily is three years old. I hope you like her :).**

**Tell me how much you like it please and I need to add anything. I'm not really a good writer :(**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll update again :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm happy to say this story has a beta reader, My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out :). Thank you, girl!

Now, to the story!

Chapter Six

Once I dropped Emily off at Mia's with Lissa's kids, Lissa and I met up at the mall and I was happy to see that Lissa had brought Jill with her. Though Lissa hated her, I wanted to catch up with her and see how she was doing. I know that she had a crush on Adrian and I felt guilty for taking him away from her though they hadn't been together. Jill had deserved to have Adrian more than I did.

Jill hugged me warmly, and I could feel through jealousy through the bond; Lissa still believed that Jill wanted to take Christian away from her and now she thought that Jill would steal me from her as well. I shot Lissa a _be-nice_look and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"How have you been?" I asked Jill and brushed her frizzy hair out of her face.

"Good, I guess." Her face became clouded. "Look, I'm sorry about Adrian." Jill said, her face now looking uneasy.

"Don't be," I told her. I was about to say something else when Lissa made a rude noise, crossing her arms. "Can we go shopping already?" she asked irritably, glaring pointedly at Jill. I gave Lissa another warning look before we walked to one of the stores on Lissa's list. "So we have a ball coming up and Rose, you _have_to look stunning!" She intentionally ignored Jill, who looked crestfallen.

I glared at Lissa again, feeling pissed. We definitely needed to talk once this shopping trip was over. "And Jill, you will _love_the dresses that Macy's have," I said. Lissa scowled and the feelings of hatred toward Jill heightened.

….

"I know that you're trying to be nice, Rose, but Lissa hates me. Nothing you or I do will help. I guess me telling on her about Aaron to Christian had made me unforgivable to her," Jill looked depressed and I understood her distress. Being on Vasilisa Dragomir's bad side is a very bad place to be.

"She'll come around," I said, feeling uncertain. We watched Lissa putting on a lilac dress with one strap. Lissa's guardians, Serena and Evangeline lurked nearby, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings while her other guardians, Alexander and Maribel were acting as a couple looking at phone cases while looking around for threats. I bet I was more accurate since I can 'sense' Strigoi before actually seeing them, but sometimes I would prefer not to have it. It was sometimes a bitch since it made me nauseous and that made my fighting skills lag for a little bit. That short amount of time that it takes me to recover could be the end of me one day.

Jill gasped, pulling a dress off the rack. "Rose, this will make you look _so_good at the ball!"

I have to admit, it _is_pretty. It was a creamy white with gold at the ends. If I was wearing it, it would go well with my curves and my tanned skin. It came with a beautiful gold necklace and diamond earrings and a aquamarine blue drape that went on my left shoulder to my left hip.

"Rose, you _must_wear this!" Lissa squealed and Jill eagerly nodded. I reluctantly tried it on and it fit perfectly, just like I'd imagined. Jill started to bounce up and down in excitement while Lissa assessed me. I saw myself through the bond, looking embarrassed at all the attention as Jill urged me to buy the dress. Even Evangeline and Serena, who had gone in with us, insisted I wear it.

I could feel envy as Lissa looked at me. She thought that I looked like a goddess with my exotic looks and curves and she felt pale and washed out. Skinny even and she thought that I didn't even need make-up to complete the look. It was a wistful feeling, an admiration of something that she could never have.

I bought it without help from Lissa. Abe had given me an account with lots of money but I wasn't eager to spend it all on one thing. Luckily, the dress wasn't that expensive and we found an aquamarine choker and golden sandals to complete the outfit. Jill was the only girl without a dress if you don't count Evangeline, Serena, and Maribel.

Jill looked disappointed, because she saw a beautiful pale green dress that would go perfectly with her dress. I bought it for her and offered to tame her frizzy hair. Lissa blew through her nose angrily and through the bond, she had hoped that Jill wouldn't come, an idea that I chastised her about when Jill left.

"I honestly don't know why you don't like Jill. She's a good person, very honest and loyal and friendly. Lissa, can you at least _try_to act like you like Jill? It's not very hard."

Lissa's face became red with rage. "Why do I have to like her? _I'm_not the one that invited her to our shopping trip! You did!"

Evangeline and Maribel looked alarmed.

"Calm down, Liss." I said, sensing the darkness. I took off one of the silver rings that Adrian had charmed before he died so I could control the darkness that I had been taking away from Lissa and handed it to her. She put it on cautiously and instantly felt better. She sighed grudgingly and nodded. "Fine, I'll be nicer to her."

I let out a small smile.

"So are you staying for good?" Lissa asked, changing the subject. I raised my eyebrow (finally, after much begging, Adrian had taught me how to.)

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

It was a minute before Lissa spoke again. "Aren't you afraid that I might blow up on you?" her voice was small.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you might leave again. A-and I don't know if Dimitri or I would be able to handle that. Last time was bad enough."

_Flashback_

_Adrian and I were stopping at a hotel for the night. __We__ were lying in bed. Adrian was softly snoring and I was about to fall asleep when Lissa pulled me into her head._

"_I can't find her! I can't find her!" Lissa screamed, bursting into Dimitri's room. __He __was up in a heartbeat and I noticed that his face was red and swollen. Lissa ignored this but I found myself staring into his deep brown eyes. I shook myself__; I was no longer allowed to love those eyes__._

"_What happened?" Dimitri asked his guardian mask instantly on. Lissa started to sob. "__I-It's __R-Rose. She wasn't in her room when I went to talk to her, to apologize and she didn't answer her d-d-door. Mirabel was there with me and she broke down the door. I went inside but her room was e-empty. Everything was g-gone." Lissa wailed. Dimitri's eyes widened but he urged her to go on._

_Lissa started to hiccup. "S-so I went to Adrian's room and his room was empty too!"_

_Dimitri's eyes went blank; all emotion gone from his eyes__, his face gave away nothing__._

_Lissa's eyes widened. "Christian! I bet he'll know where Rose went!"_

…

_Christian opened the door and scowled when he saw Lissa and Dimitri. He tried to shut the door but Dimitri's hand stopped it from closing completely. There was a struggle, but Dimitri won. They went in with Christian panting up against the wall. He glared at them angrily and Lissa flinched, feeling like a bitch._

"_Where's Rose?" Dimitri asked, getting straight to the point._

"_She ran off with Adrian." Christian spat. Dimitri tensed beside Lissa, clenching his fists. I didn't know why he was acting this way; he was the one who gave up on me._

"_Why?" Lissa asked, horrified, though part of her knew why._

"Why?! Hm, I don't know, maybe _b__ecause her so called lover and best friend betrayed her!" Christian yelled, furious. Lissa flinched and Dimitri hung his head, shaking in self-disgust._

_Lissa began to cry. "YOU," Christian yelled, facing Lissa. "Are the most_spoilt, selfish _bitch I have ever met! I don't even know what I saw in you! Rose has sacrificed everything for you and you can't even do something for her? Dimitri hurt her to the point that she was crying!" Dimitri began to choke, wallowing in guilt. "And you chose him, her ex-boyfriend, over her, your best friend!"_

_Christian__ now__ turned to Dimitri. "And you! She loved you! And you ripped her apart!" Small sobs were emitting from Dimitri. "She gave up everything for you! She left Lissa to save you! She's the reason you're here right now instead of ripping people's throats out," Dimitri flinched at this. "She freed Victor Dashkov to find out how to save you! And now you're kissing the ground that Lissa walks on! Well guess what! Lissa didn't even give you a second thought after you died!"_

"_I hope you both feel fucking proud of yourself for running her out of Court! Now get out of my fucking house!"_

_With his final words, I ripped myself out of Lissa's head and __found myself__ looking into Adrian's worried green eyes. "Are you okay, little d__h__ampir?"_

_I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, Christian just bitched out__ at__ Lissa and Dimitri." Adrian sighed and pulled me into his arms. It had hurt me to see Dimitri like that and it hurt me to have Lissa hurt, no matter how much she deserved it._

_End of Flashback_

"No, I won't leave again," I said, sighing.

….

"When you're done with that dress, can I have it?" Emily asked, staring at the dress I bought. I chuckled, finishing up the rest of the dishes.

"No. It wouldn't fit you." I said. Emily huffed. "When I'm older then?" she asked hopefully. Damn it, she was as stubborn as me _and_Adrian.

"Fine," I allowed. Emily smiled triumphantly.

"Where's Dimi?" Emily asked. Emily refused to call Dimitri by his name because she said that it sounded funny. When he tried to get her to call him Dimka, she refused because it apparently sounded weird to her just like Dimitri did.

"I don't know," I said, feeling irritated. Not at Emily, but at Dimitri. Ever since he'd first come by here, he's been leaving roses of different colors bye my door. It was annoying at times, but romantic. Did that make sense?

"I like him. He gives me piggy back rides and plays hide n' seek with me." Emily said.

I sighed.

….

"Rosie, you should feel ashamed of yourself." I heard a voice playfully accuse. I turned around to see Christian, who I hadn't seen since I'd gotten here. I gave him a big grin and hugged him happily and he hugged me back. Emily, who was playing with Lily-Rose, Ashlyn, and Lukas, cried out happily when he saw him and joined us in our little hug.

"Did ya miss me, Pyro?" I asked, winking. Christian laughed. "It's only been a month, Rose." He said. Then he looked at Emily. "And you've grown an inch taller." He said to Emily, who beamed.

"But daddy, _I'm_taller than her," Lily-Rose said, pouting.

"No, I am!" Emily shot back.

"No, _I_am!" Lily-Rose said, sticking her tongue out at Emily.

"Will you guys stop fighting," Ashlyn said. Lukas, who was only one, laughed at them, his black hair flopping over his green eyes.

"I can see that Lily-Rose is just like you," I told Christian, who rolled his eyes.

"And Emily is just like you," Christian shot back.

None of us heard Lissa walking up to us. "Jeesh, you guys are just like each other," Lissa said irritably. "No we're not!" Christian and I said at the same time. Then we looked at each other and laughed.

Lissa became uneasy. "Rose, I hope you don't mind that I invited Dimitri…" she bit her lip.

_It __w__ould have been nice if you warned me before inviting him, Liss so that I could be more prepared._I was dressed sloppily with a too large t-shirt (Adrian's) and baggy sweatpants. My hair was loose and was only brushed.

I forced a smile on my face. "No prob, Liss." I felt relief on her side of the bond and Christian shot me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we walked into the house.

"A little," I told him honestly, watching Emily walk ahead of us. She really liked Dimitri and constantly asked about him.

"Dimi!" Emily yelled excitedly and ran into his arms. She demanded him to give her a piggy back ride and while we watched T.V, she sat in his lap. I felt frustration towards Emily for stopping me from talking to Dimitri but I could see why she liked him so much.

But when I sat next to him, he didn't bother to hide the fact that wrapped his arm around my waist. I glared at him and scooted away.

I got up to use the bathroom and brushed my hair quickly so it didn't look quite so unruly.

I nearly shit myself when somebody slammed me up the wall and kissed me roughly.

Dimitri.

So what do you think? Did it suck? Was it awesome? Was it boring? What do you think will happen next? Do you want a Dimitri perspective?


	7. Chapter 7

**Since most of you wanted a chapter in DPOV, I've decided to do a whole chapter on him! Hope it's at least enjoyable. Also, this is my only Dimitri POV, probably. I'm better at writing in Rose's perspective. **

**Beta: My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out B/N- Hey guys sorry for this quite late update I have been a really slack Beta so please don't get angry at Natalia! She has been very good with sending me her chapters so feel free to shoot me but not her!**

**Tolly: Rose will stop being a bitch to Dimitri soon.**

**Chapter Seven**

DPOV

_Flashback: Three years ago_

_It was another one of those days: Wake up, feeling empty inside, eat a meagre breakfast, l__ie__ in bed__ staring at the wall__, then at midnight I get drunk. It was normal routine and it has been for three months, ever since Rose left. Kingsley, the young Moroi bartender, looked at me with worry, but it wasn't the fear I was accustomed to, it was worry._

"_Look man, don't you think you've been grieving for __to__o long? It's been three months." Kingsley poured me another shot of Vodka. I scowled at him and downed the drink, loving the hot feeling in my throat._

_Vodka had become my best friend. It relieved me from the pain of Roza leaving and the fact that my family practically disowned me. I didn't know how I was going to live like this, like Adrian Ivashkov did but it was a welcome release. I shook my head madly, feeling drunk. Kingsley nudged his fellow worker, Melody and whispered something about calling somebody to take me home. The bar wasn't far from my apartment but Kingsley refused to let me walk home drunk._

_Vasilisa hated to see me like this but __she __left me alone__ anyway__. One of Rose's friends, Edison Castile, made sure I had groceries and toiletries but it was obvious he hated me__,__I actually know this as a fact. One day he just brought the stuff that I had asked for in, glared at me and had told me he was only doing it for Rose._

_Edison appeared twenty minutes later with a glass of water and took me to the car. "You are a damn shame, Belikov," he said with distaste, shaking his head. Christian was in the car. I didn't know why the two men who hated me were taking care of me but I took the picture of Roza out of my pocket at stared at the beautiful woman in the picture and felt tears slide down my cheeks._

_I could've sworn I saw Edison looking back at me with a little sadness in his face. He gave me the glass of water for my parched throat and I drank it gladly._

"_I think we're being a bit hard on Belikov," he whispered to Christian, who scowled. "He deserves it, Eddie. He hurt Rose." I flinched at the last part._

_Edison took pity on me though and helped me get back up on my feet. I got a job and could finally stop living off of Vasilisa. I felt independent once more, something I hadn't felt since turning Dhampir again. It wasn't all sunshine and daisies, though. I was a lonely man and it was going to stay that way. People avoided me and I avoided them. I didn't see Tasha Ozera because Christian told her to stay away from me but I was glad for that. Tasha annoyed me to no end nowadays._

_I didn't see Vasilisa much after that, but I know that Christian reluctantly forgave Vasilisa and she was soon pregnant with Ashlyn Dragomir two months later. At least they had their happy ending. For all I know, Rose was fucking Adrian Ivashkov._

_And I was wallowing in my pain and sorrow._

_End of Flashback_

I'm not afraid to admit to anyone that I was lonely because it is true. I had no friends, I barely talked to anyone, and when I did it was only for guardian business. It was life after Rose and while I had found it comforting being alone, I found the loneliness depressing.

That was why I was so thrilled when Rose had come back. She was my reason for living, for feeling complete. I loved her with all my heart and my heart had broken when I told her that my love had faded. I hadn't meant a word of it and I was mad with jealousy when she went off with Adrian.

She had become more beautiful-if possible- in the past three years; she was even more graceful and had a serene look on her face. Her skin seemed to glow from the inside out and her hair was waist length and wavy. Her hazel eyes had golden flecks in them and glowed with protectiveness and love for her daughter, Emily, who was a miniature version of Roza.

It was selfish of me, but I didn't like the fact that Adrian Ivashkov had been with _my _Roza, married her, and had kids with her. It had hurt me greatly back at the academy, knowing that I couldn't give her children or support her financially and Adrian _could._ I couldn't give her any of those things and more and I especially couldn't give her what she deserved. I was a broken man drowning in his own guilt.

Vasilisa nudged me, bringing me out of my thoughts. She gave me a small smile. "Rose is outside. Are you okay?" she asked. I looked out the window to see her and Christian standing together watching the kids with affectionate looks on their faces. My heart gave a painful tug and I let out a deep sigh. "I'm fine, Vasilisa. Do not worry about me." I said. She scowled at the use of her full name.

"Dimitri, I've told you a million times to call me _Lissa_," she said irritably.

_Lissa. _Still didn't sound right and never would be.

Vasilisa left to bring them inside and I wrung my hands nervously. I looked out the window again and saw Vasilisa talking to Rose. Vasilisa bit her lip as Rose's face morphed into one of anger and betrayal but she put on her guardian mask and nodded.

I could hear Emily's chatter from the hallway and I let out a small smile. Emily was just like Roza except for_his_green eyes. Emily yelled out excitedly when she saw me and jumped into my arms. "Give me a piggy back ride, Dimi! Give me a piggy back ride _now!"_ Emily said. Rose shot her a look but Emily stuck out her tongue. Chuckling, I complied and walked around the house with Ashlyn and Lily-Rose behind us, demanding that she let them get a turn.

Later on, we all sat down in the living room. Christian held Lukas in his lap while Lissa and Rose gossiped. The kids watched a movie and we were all content. I slid my arm around Rose's waist when sat down next to me, glaring at one of Vasilisa's guardians who I think was named Alexander. He had been flirting with Rose and watching her appreciatively.

Rose glared at me and scooted away, shooting me a wary glance before going back to talking to Evangeline Howards.

Emily chattered to me, easily distracting me from Rose. Her green eyes sparkled, just like Rose's did when she was excited.

"-and then Chris lit Eddie's hand on fire." Emily finished. She was telling me about a story where Edison told them about finding Christian staring at Rose with her black bikini. I didn't blame Christian, Rose looked good in in black. It made her tanned skin and curves stand out. Vasilisa, who had been listening in on the conversation, scowled. I once caught Vasilisa telling Mia Rinaldi that she was envious of Rose's looks and how pale and washed out she felt next to her.

Rose excused herself so she could go to the bathroom. Emily pouted when I set her down next to Vasilisa and Christian's kids but instantly began to talk to Ashlyn and Lily-Rose. I followed Rose down the hallway, feeling unsure of myself. What I was about to do was going to going to be wrong and make her pissed but I missed her so much.

I stood next to the door, melding into the wall. Once Rose came out I jumped out from the wall, making her squeak in surprise. I pushed her up against the wall and moulded my lips to hers, feeling triumphant.

RPOV

I kissed him back, loving the feel of his lips to mine. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue met mine and…

I pushed him away, closing my eyes. I couldn't remember why I was so mad at him and I desperately wanted to kiss him again. He was panting, staring into my eyes.

"You kissed me back," he said huskily, sounding hopeful.

"Dimitri…"

Dimitri sank to his knees. "What do I have to do, Roza? What will make you forgive me? I love you and Emily! I know what I said in the church but please, Roza, it hurts me too! I know I pushed you away! I know that I hurt you, but Roza, please! Take me back." Dimitri cried. His eyes were becoming red and I suddenly understood his pain. I saw remorse and sadness in his eyes. "Before you came around, I was lonely. I didn't have any friends and I cut myself off from everybody when Ivan died." Dimitri's shoulders heaved.

"I barely talked to my family or Tasha Ozera. I was happy to die for Moroi because I was depressed. Then I met you. You healed me. You made me stop seeing the world in black and white. I fell in love with you when I first saw you." A tear slipped out from his eye and I found myself wiping it away and cupping his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand, closing his eyes.

"I regret not running into your arms when I was turned back and now I'm paying for it." His eyes opened and I found myself drowning in them.

I sighed.

"So I hope that you can forgive me. And I hope that you can be with me again." He swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Give me another chance to prove myself?" he asked. His chocolate brown eyes widened so he looked like a sad puppy. My heart was melting into a puddle of goo.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to answer.

**I'M SO CRUEL!**

**So I've decided to make this into a ten chapter story, but the chapters will be longer. **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also, it will be possible that I won't be updating for a while because I have two weeks of writing camp and I'll be REALLY busy with that and babysitting, so I wont have much time to work on the next chapter. **

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Do you think Rose should say yes? Should she say no? Please don't be too mean!**


	8. QUICKIE AN!

**Hi, it's Natalia Belikova! So I was reading over the story and I decided that it was kinda crappy, short, and I noticed that Rose forgave Dimitri and Lissa too quickly but I WILL NOT DELETE IT! I will just write another story with the rewrite.**

**So what do you think? Better get your fill of Emily because she probably won't be born in the rewritten story because Rose will be leaving with Christian and not Adrian. The Dragomir-Ozera kids won't exist either.**


	9. Calm Down!

**Okay, don't get you're panties (or boxers) in a twist! I never said that Christian and Rose were going to be a couple! I just said that I was thinking about it and if you don't want to read the story that I might publish, then that's **_**fine by me**_**. And to Tolly, that kinda hurt. I never said that you **_**have **_**to read the new story. I just said that I was going to edit it and hey, I just said that Emily **_**probably **_**wouldn't exist, never said that she **_**wasn't **_**going to exist. So keep your panties on. Sorry that I didn't make it clear that I was going to **_**continue **_**this story as the way it is.**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I've managed to get some time between babysitting! Thanks to My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out for betaing! I hope that this update is worth the _LONG _wait and I'm sorry for the mistakes made in the last chapter (Thank you XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX for pointing out my mistake :) )**

**And yes, Dimitri _will _work for Rose. There will be an AxR flashback in the chapter, though.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vampire Academy or the sexy Russian God, though I wish I did :(**

**READ ON!**

Chapter Eight

I knew that this was going to happen. It had been building up ever since I've gotten here. I saw how Emily stared at Dimitri in adoration and how Dimitri doted over her. I knew that he would be a good stepfather to her. And I knew that it hurt Dimitri that I had been with Adrian and I knew that Dimitri had hated Adrian with an unending hatred and it only twisted the knife further that I had been with Adrian but he didn't hate Emily, though Adrian was her father.

And I could see the love, awe, adoration and admiration in his eyes. He saw me as his saviour and would be loyal to me forever. It seemed that he'd finally gotten the gist that Lissa had just staked him and that I'd done everything else and as much as I hated it, it made me feel all giddy inside and best of all _he loved me._Was I really willing to throw that all away?

_He hurt you, Rose. He made you cry. Don't you want to make him suffer like he made you suffer?_A voice inside of my head asked. Yes, a part of me wanted him to undergo the pain I had went through but hey, I'm not _that_much of a bitch.

_Give him a chance,_

I recognized the voice at once. It had been on Adrian's deathbed, before had really died. He'd looked so weak…

_Flashback_

"_Rosemarie Ivashkov? You can go in." Dr. Hawthorne said. I walked in, feeling dread. Adrian looked paler than normal and he looked so… fragile. I choked on a sob, forgetting that Emily was in my arms. Adrian's eyes opened and he looked over slowly to me. "Little dhampir." He said softly, his voice hoarse. Emily was undisturbed, breathing softly in her sleep._

"_Come here, little dhampir," he said softly. I walked over to him and sat down on the cold plastic chair next to his bed. He looked so beat up; it was unbelievable that he wasn't dead. Tears ran down my cheeks. "Don't cry, Rose." He said softly. He lifted a scabbed hand and wiped the tear away. "It's going to be okay, little dhampir."_

_I didn't speak, fearing that my voice would break. My heart certainly was. "I love you," Adrian said softly, his green eyes blazing. Then he looked at Emily, his eyes softening. He lowered his hand to rest on Emily's soft cheek. "Take care of Emily," he said softly._

_I finally spoke. "You're not going to die, Adrian." I said forcefully, shaking my head. Adrian had tears running down his cheeks and I mentally scolded myself for upsetting him._

"_Look at me, Rose." He said softly. I opened my eyes, aware that they were bloodshot._

"_You need to heal and move on, Rose," there was a hardness in his voice, which surprised me. "I'm going to die, Rose, no matter how much you deny it. I've.., I've been to Court and I saw Belikov." My heart jumped at_his _name. Even though I've fallen in love with Adrian, I'd never stopped loving Dimitri and probably never will. "He needs you, Rose. He needs Emily, too. I've saw him and he's not himself. Lissa, too, she might have her kids and Christian, but she could never be complete without you.__" __Adrian sighed, looking pained. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Rose, give him a chance."_

"_But I can't-"_

_Adrian laughed. "Did I just hear Rosemarie Ivashkov say 'can't'?" He sighed. "You have to, little dhampir. Please. It's my final wish. Kiss me goodbye, little dhampir," Adrian murmured. I leaned in, making sure that I didn't squash Emily. Our lips connected for one last time and I could taste salt._

"_I love you, Rose Ivashkov." Adrian murmured. "I love you, Emily."_

_And with that final sentence, he died._

_End of Flashback_

I remembered those last words with wonder. Why did Adrian want me with his rival? That man never made sense.

I made my decision.

"No,"

Dimitri's shoulders slumped and he looked like a whipped puppy. "I respect you're decision, Roza." He whispered softly, his voice shaking.

"I didn't finish you idiot!" I snapped. Dimitri blinked. "I didn't mean no, but I didn't mean yes either. You have to make it up to me; you have to make my time worth it. If you want me and Emily… well, you have to work for it." Dimitri nodded, looking determined. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles tenderly, "You won't regret this, Roza." He murmured.

….

Dimitri spent the last few days making up for everything. He had one romantic date one night, the other night he babysat Emily while I hung out with Lissa. The other day, he took me out to a yummy picnic. I have to say, Dimitri sure knew how to capture a girls heart. Yesterday, he took me and Emily out to see the Croods. I would have loved the movie if I hadn't been busy making out with Dimitri in the back (when Emily wasn't looking, of course).

It'd been the best few nights of my life and I had to say, when Dimitri thought I wasn't looking, he would gaze at me adoringly and murmur loving things in Russian to me. Okay, I admit, I knew Russian. I'd become fluent in Turkic and Russian the two years before Emily was born. I even knew a few words in Romanian since Adrian was part Romanian.

He'd said "beautiful flower,", "my naughty kitten," (I'd teased him while we were at a dinner with Lissa and Christian. Let's just say I was very sore the next day.) And his "personal angel _and goddess" The type of things that made me feel like I was loved and special,_

Dimitri had been very embarrassed when he found out that I knew what he was saying but ended up making love that night anyway. God I loved him so much.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" Emily yelled, banging on the door angrily. For a three year old, she sure had a nice set of lungs.

Emily had been calling Dimitri daddy ever since he moved in and it was obvious that Dimitri enjoyed it. I was a little sad that Emily would never remember Adrian and would never get to know him but Dimitri would be a good adoptive father.

Dimitri groaned, stretching. His muscles flexed sexily and he looked at me lovingly, brushing my dark hair out of my face. Dimitri had moved into my apartment a week ago (it's been a month since Rose accepted Dimitri)and it's been pretty awesome, seeing as he's allergic to dust and keeps the apartment clean. I have to say, Emily got her laziness from me _and_Adrian so she didn't like to pick up after herself at all. I think Dimitri found it amusing though. He always muttered in Russian but I couldn't hear it.

"Good Morning," he murmured, kissing my lips softly. We were both naked from our love making from last night (we had to be extra careful not to be loud so Emily wouldn't hear) and his eyes darkened when the blanket uncovered my nude form. I wagged my finger at him, "Down, boy," I teased, walking to the bathroom. I felt Dimitri's dark gaze on me.

"DADDY, MOMMY!" Emily yelled again.

….

"So I'm going back to Lehigh in a week." Lissa said, looking at Ashlyn, Lily-Rose, and Emily playing with My Little Pony dolls. Christian was in bed taking a nap with Lukas. Dimitri was off taking his patrol so Lissa and I watched the girls.

"Is this you're last year?"

"No, it's my first year. I took a break while I was pregnant with the kids. Mia offered to babysit them while Christian and I are there. So do you want to go?"

I blinked. She and Christian were leaving their kids with a girl the kids barely knew just to get an education? I could never leave Emily for that, or Dimitri. Emily needed me and I could never leave her. "Don't you think that you need to stay with your kids? You could wait until they're Academy age."

Lissa shook her head. "No, I want them to stay in Court. Tatiana would have wanted it."

For some reason that just pissed me off, "Tatiana is fucking dead, Lissa! She doesn't matter anymore!" I yelled, making the girls look up. Oops. Lissa looked hurt and her lips began to tremble. I could hear Lukas wailing and Christian's cursing.

"I've got to go," I said, feeling embarrassed. I looked over at Emily. "Do you want to stay here, baby? Or do you want to come with me?" Emily shrugged, "I'll stay here, mommy." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I needed a fucking pedicure and manicure.

"Long time no see, Rose." I looked behind me to see Mikhail Tanner with a small smile on his face. I grinned at him and slowed down, allowing him to catch up.

"I've heard that you and Belikov have gotten together," Mikhail said, "Though you still have Ivashkov's ring on your finger." I looked down at my finger. I've forgotten all about the ring. And the fact that my name was still Rosemarie Ivashkov and I've yet to change it back to Hathaway.

_Or Belikova, Rosemarie Belikova sounds good. I might change my name to Roza Belikov._

I blushed.

"Never mind," Mikhail said. "So where are you going?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going to get a manicure and pedicure." I said.

"Ah."

Mikhail bid me goodbye once I got to the spa and Ambrose seemed happy to have me back.

Ambrose was a male blood whore, one of Tatiana's boy toys. When she'd died, he'd gone after Daniella Ivashkov (Nathan and Daniella got divorced when Adrian died.) and Maribel Conta. Ambrose looked kind of like me with brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Ambrose was well known around here and was well-liked by everybody except for Moroi on the Council.

I finally managed to relax as Ambrose chattered away as he finished up my pedicure and manicure.

"So how was life outside of Court?" Ambrose asked. I shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"I'm sorry about Lord Ivashkov," Ambrose said, sounding sincere.

I shrugged.

For the rest of the day I watched romance movies with Lissa while eating a large tub of ice cream and crying, especially when the Titanic was on.

I went home when it was 8:00 a.m. Dimitri had promised to pick up Emily so I didn't have to worry about picking her up. Little did I know that I was in for a surprise when I got home.

I opened the door and my mouth fell open and tears welled up in my eyes.

**What do you think Rose saw?**

**I'm facing writers block and I don't have any other ideas for the story. Can you guys give me some ideas? Also, can you take some of your time and check out my other story, Forbidden? I changed my name from Natalia Belikova to Madeline Belikova. Sorry.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter Nine

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Nine

Adrian had taken me on several romantic dates. Sometimes they were unexpected while others were expected but I always thought Dimitri would be the planning type. Not today.

The kitchen was the first room that you went into when you go inside of my apartment. Dimitri was waiting nervously in the kitchen, dressed in a crisp white button down shirt tucked into dark blue jeans. His hear was down, the way I loved it. But that wasn't what surprised me.

The kitchen lights were off with vanilla scented candles lit, giving the room a dim glow. In the middle was a glass vase with three roses: a red one, a white one, and a light pink one. The kitchen table had red, white, and light pink rose petals on it. On each of the plates was Chinese food. Dimitri sure knew how to win me over. Dimitri smiled when he saw me, his chocolate brown eyes glowing.

"Where's Emily?" I asked. _Sure know how to kill a romantic moment, Rose. Nice thinking. _I thought.

"Lissa and Christian offered to let her stay for the night." Dimitri said, smiling.

I then realized that I was still dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, hardly dressed for the moment. "One second," I said. I rushed off to my room and opened my wardrobe and began looking for a dress, then found the perfect one. It was the one from the lust spell and I giggled. I quickly changed and bushed my hair quickly and put red lipstick on and lightly sprayed my favorite perfume on, Amour Amour, a gift from Adrian that I still had.

When I returned, Dimitri's eyes darkened when he looked me over. "You look beautiful, Roza." He murmured and then held out my chair for me to sit down, ever so the gentlemen. We dug in, chatting about what was going on around Court and about Emily, who had Dimitri wrapped around her pinky finger, though he stubbornly refused to admit it. It was obvious that he adored her.

I yawned, taking a bite of the sesame chicken on my fork.

"So how was your day, Roza?" He asked, staring at me lovingly.

I shrugged. "Me and Lissa watched Titanic today and ate a gigantic sized tub of ice cream."

Dimitri laughed. "Only you, Roza, only you," He poured more champagne into my glass.

"How was your day?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He had his patrol, then while me and Lissa were watching movies he babysat Emily.

"I had to do patrol. There were reports of breach but it was just false, it was only a crazy Moroi that needed blood. Then there was Emily," He grinned, affectionate. "Emily demanded that I make cookies and made me play dress up with her. She made me dress up as Cinderella and she was the evil step mother threatening me to go take a bath," he rolled his eyes and I snickered. Imagine Dimitri in a blue dress and blond wig. I just wished that I was there to videotape it.

"You spoil that girl rotten," I said. "I do not!" Dimitri said, sounding disbelieving. "Speaking of spoilt, it's about time she cleaned her room."

"She's only three, Dimitri," I said, smiling.

_Flashback_

"_BUT I DON'T WANNA!" Emily whined. Dimitri was trying to convince her put up her toys when she was done with them, but hey, she got laziness from both me and Adrian. Dimitri sighed, eyeing the small girl in affection though he was trying to look mad. It didn't work, Emily knew that her step dad would do anything for her, and could just give him one small look that would make him melt._

"_Emily," Dimitri said in a warning tone. Emily huffed and threw her yellow crayon a Dimitri, who caught it easily._

_Emily looked down for a moment, then looked back at Dimitri, her eyes wide and face pitiful. Dimitri stiffened, then sighed but stood his ground. It wouldn't work, though. She was using the face that could even make the toughest guardian cry and, well, Dimitri was a tough guardian._

"_But daddy," she said in a small voice. "I'm only three. Then when I'm really old like you are I have to guard dumb Moroi," she said, fake tears brimming in her eyes, "Can't you do it? You're closer to it."_

_It worked, Dimitri caved and with a small smile that admitted defeat he began to put Emily's toys up. Emily went back to humming and coloring Rainbow Dash._

_End of Flashback_

Dimitri grumbled something under his breath.

When we were done, Dimitri turned on a radio and it went to a slow love song. I took the hand that he extended and he pulled me up. He kissed my knuckles softly, making me blush then wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck and I sighed dreamily. Adrian had taken me out to clubs but he'd never done this. Dimitri was slowly singing the song in my ears in that lovely Russian accent of his.

He kissed me softly, my lips molding with his and I melted on the inside. God, I loved him so much.

_He obviously makes you and Emily happy. _A voice in my head whispered. Great, now I was getting voices.

When the song ended, Dimitri gave me one last tender kiss before bending on one knee. My heart skipped a beat and I began to wonder if I was hallucinating.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you so much that words cannot even come close to how much I feel for you. You are the most beautiful, independent, strongest, and selfless woman I have ever met and I'm glad that I've met you. You have an amazing heart and daughter and have captured my heart the first time I've met you. Marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a golden wing with a large diamond with two small teardrop shaped sapphires surrounding it. My eyes welled up with tears, just like they had when Adrian had asked me to marry him. I nodded, my voice stopped up. Dimitri smiled softly and took off Adrian's ring and replaced it with his own. I jumped into Dimitri's eyes and passionately kissed him.

I froze, "Wait, what about my parents? They'll kill you if-"

Dimitri chuckled. "Do you really think that I haven't thought about that? Abe and Janine gave me their blessing with the threat of skinning me alive if I ever hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, typical Abe and Janine.

Dimitri carried me to the bedroom and fell with me on top of him on the bed. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

….

"You're getting married?" Lissa squealed. She began to jump up and down with Mia, who was squealing as well.

We in my living room, breaking the news to my friends and parents. Emily was sitting on Abe's lap, hugging a koala bear. Like Dimitri and Lissa, Abe and Janine spoiled the kid, though Janine not as much. Abe even called her his "tatlı küçük melek", which ment 'sweet little angel in Turkish. More like a sweet little demon. No offspring of Adrian Ivashkov or Rosemarie Hathaway could be an angel, no matter how sweet.

"Congrats, Rosie," Christian said, watching Eddie give me a small hug.

Then something hit me.

What about Dimitri's parents?

Sorry it's so short but its 2:00 and I'm seriously tired.

Review or Dimitri and Rose will call off the wedding and Emily won't be able to make Dimitri play dress up! Thank you My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out for betaing :)

**Anyway, next up will be the next chapter with Rose and Dimitri going to Russia and their wedding. **


End file.
